


终结之夜（End of the Night）

by LeonaNarcissus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaNarcissus/pseuds/LeonaNarcissus
Summary: 1562年的帝国if情况，盖乌斯和奈尔的R18剧情【是来自老板的约稿剧情前提：奈尔失势、被平日仇人趁虚而入，在被揭穿性别后遭遇mob，并被告知将死于今晚
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Nael van Darnus
Kudos: 1





	终结之夜（End of the Night）

盖乌斯曾无数次穿过皇宫的大殿、走向面见皇帝的王座厅，但他没有一次如今日这般惴惴不安。宫殿守卫的目光本该是不带感情的，但现在，他却怀疑他们是否心存嘲讽或轻蔑，甚至觉得四壁的反光都刺眼难耐。他无法原谅自己的过失——他在艾欧泽亚驻扎多年，精心准备了这场侵略作战，却没想到会闹剧一般遭到龙族的攻击。银泪湖上空战的战败搭上了阿格里俄斯号，这场战役足以令他成为帝国的笑柄。他以为等待自己的是一场审判，结局是罢免或者死刑，但皇帝今日似乎还有更要紧的事情要做。等盖乌斯终于见到皇帝的时候，对方甚至没多分一个眼神给他。  
皇帝对他的斥责过于轻微，令盖乌斯不禁揣测，这是否因为失望冲淡了其他情绪？他无法从对方的言行中得到更多的信息，但他恐惧的事一件也没发生。皇帝看他的目光带有一些愠怒，一些失望，但这都不是核心——盖乌斯能从他眼中看到明显的躲闪，这简直古怪至极。  
“陛下，”先前离开王座厅的那些人又回来了，他们火急火燎，带着一堆笨拙的纸质报告，“博兹雅方面传回了新的消息，这是最新的死亡与失踪名单。很遗憾，加隆德大师确实……”  
皇帝抬手示意他们不要继续说下去，他的动作令震惊中的盖乌斯回过神来——他突然明白了今日所有的异样。他抬头望向皇帝，而对方给他的回应依旧是一个躲闪。……一切不言自明。  
“陛下。”他说不出什么，只能向皇帝下跪。皇帝挥退了那些人，然后向他开口宣布了什么：“你还有时间，充裕的时间，盖乌斯•范•巴埃萨。去做你该做的事吧……佣人会带你去小宴会厅，记得，把那里收拾一下。”  
盖乌斯无法判断皇帝话中的情绪，他确定自己没听懂这道命令，但他没有机会发问。佣人像是早就等在那里的，他遵从命令、亦步亦趋的跟上去，一路恍惚。

佣人打开厅门迎他进去，等他走入，厅门又紧随他的脚步关上。走廊里的短暂光亮没能让他看清厅中事物，但他意识到这绝非一个简单的烂摊子。这大厅里太冷，冷得不像是在皇宫里，盖乌斯直觉陛下的宫殿里不该有如此情景，可它确实摆在了他的面前。  
大厅里弥漫着一股微妙的味道，上一个使用这里的人谨慎的拉上了每一道窗帘，使它完全沉浸在黑暗之中。在盖乌斯步入此处的前五秒内，他几乎看不到任何东西。他的视力随着时间的流逝而恢复，等到他能辨认出厅堂正中蜷缩着一个人影的时候，他恐怕已经在此矗立了一分钟。那是非常漫长、又过于安静的一分钟。  
直觉告诉他应该做些什么，至少应该弄清现状，否则他无法理解皇帝的命令。他向那道人影走去，脚步轻而慢，像狼在狩猎前试探风险。盖乌斯庆幸今日自己没穿盔甲，原本他只是不想以战败之身穿起它，此刻他倒发觉，低调的着装格外适合今日的种种古怪——他无法隐去战靴的脚步声，但可以让皮鞋与地板发出的声响不那么刺耳。出于善意也出于警觉，他并不想吓到那个人。  
那个人影动了一下，大约是听到了他接近的动静。盖乌斯正努力接受自己见到的一切。他的五感逐渐恢复，开始能听到一些微妙的动静：他听到克制的、低而碎的呼吸声，或者可以称为呻吟……那个人恐怕很痛苦。接着他发觉，那是个女人——一个衣不蔽体的女人——一个绝不该出现在陛下的皇宫里的错误。  
盖乌斯并不明白自己见到的这一幕有何含义。他停住了，停在那女人五步以外的距离，停在她身下那块地毯之外。在适应了房间里的黑暗之后，他能看出那女人身上伤痕累累，而她的体格让他判定她是一名加雷安人。他开始疯狂猜测皇帝的意思：叫他收拾一下？是收拾这不堪的画面，还是面前这女人？  
那女人又动了一下，她的身体微妙的颤抖着，缓慢抬起了头。这里太安静了，静到她可以从呼吸声判断出他的方位，于是她准确无误的盯着他——尽管她其实看不见他。盖乌斯看到一个荒唐的布条充当了眼罩、阻隔了她的视线，女人苍白的肌肤暴露在空气下，他的目光无处着落，只能盯着她的脸：她的脸上也受了伤，红肿的脸颊上留着指印，蒙眼的布料粗糙且厚，但仍能看到被泪水打湿的痕迹。她的白发被人扯得不成样子，盖乌斯无法想象在她身上发生了什么。他眉头紧锁，一时不知道该上前一步，还是干脆后退一步。  
“……时候到了？”那女人突然开口，声音干涩，盖乌斯判断那是疲劳造成的嘶哑，“……喂，你还要犹豫到什么时候？”

奈尔其实可以拿下眼前那块破布，他们用来束缚她双手的绳结早已在反复的挣扎中松脱，但她没这么做。这样的行为毫无意义，只会招来更糟的一切——辱骂，殴打，甚至是嘲笑。她宁愿他们用拳头和她说话，只要闭上那该死的嘴。疼痛可以忍耐，而伤口在死亡面前毫无意义，但对“奈尔”的嘲笑只会是无可挽回的永恒耻辱。何况，她也不想看——面前的人是谁都好，她的结局不会有改变，她的痛苦也不会。  
这个人比她想的更为懦弱，他一直站在原地，不动也不说话，以至于她的唇角不自觉勾起弧度。她想起上一批可悲的懦夫——他们甚至不敢直视她的眼，所以才会想出此等低劣手段，仿佛这样就能逃过大罪。他们明明抓住了她最脆弱的时机，却还是畏惧她的仇恨、畏惧她那难以实现的报复。——多么可笑啊。  
而此刻，这个新的懦夫在良久后终于动了一下。他向她靠近了一步，皮鞋落在地板上发出犹疑的轻响。奈尔甚至开始猜这会是谁，是最终的处决者，还是又一个恶劣的工具？不管是哪个，他都迟缓得让她烦躁。现在她宁愿一切都来得痛快点，好叫她不再胡思乱想、不再幻想出希望。  
她感到有什么东西被点亮了，可能是大厅里的烛台，有朦胧的光照在她的脸上。接着，那人突然伸出了手。在奈尔反应过来之前，他拿下了她的眼罩。  
“……嚯。”原来是你——奈尔好整以暇的想，这可真是极具戏剧性的一幕。她是不是不该笑？“盖乌斯•范•巴埃萨”，她眯起眼看他，同时混乱的想着些什么，不知道自己究竟露出了什么表情。盖乌斯的反应一如既往的慢她半拍，他的脸上闪过惊讶，接着是深深的困惑，奈尔大概能猜到他在想什么：在今夜之前，或许是在昨夜之前？她不记得自己在此处度过了多久，但她知道，在这之前，不应有人知晓她的秘密。盖乌斯当然不知道，他什么都不知道。  
“……奈尔？”他试探性的叫出这个名字，那种疑问的音调让她觉得刺耳，“你……是奈尔？”  
她其实不需要回答，盖乌斯见过她的脸，只是从前他并未对包裹在盔甲下的那张脸有什么疑惑。他不是喜欢指摘别人样貌的人，更不会去想类似的冒犯问题……但他确认自己没认错人。盖乌斯记得那双金属色的眼眸与月白色的长发，凶鸟本人与其盔甲一样，是由白银与钢铁铸就的，他绝不会认错那双眼睛——哪怕它此刻泛起红丝、残留泪痕，他也知道，这就是奈尔•范•达纳斯。  
——面对现实吧，盖乌斯。这声音不知道是他脑海里的自言自语，还是奈尔确实说了这话。盖乌斯的大脑里一片混乱，在他想清楚这一切是怎么回事之前，他盯着她的第三只眼——他只能盯着她的第三只眼。那双金属色的眼眸在经过时间的缓和之后逐，渐露出他熟悉并厌恶的轻佻得意，尽管他们两人应当都承认，此刻的她没什么可得意；他更不能看其他地方，他已经知道她是个女人，这就足够了……甚至有些太多了。盖乌斯闭了下眼，心里蹦出的声音告诉他，折磨一个加雷安女人绝不该是皇帝的所作所为。他想退开半步，但脚底纹丝未动。  
他在想什么？盖乌斯自己也说不出答案。如果面前的人只是寻常女人，他大概会去找个斗篷为她披上、再去找人帮忙收拾这一片狼藉，但她是范•达纳斯。他没有认错人，这就是白银的凶鸟，是那卫月计划的主使人之一……如此一想，他倒是明白点什么了。卫月、博兹雅、蒸发实践、幕后主使……他的脑中有某根弦突然绷紧，令他的思路在瞬时明朗起来。  
“原来，这就是你身为军团长的姿态？”盖乌斯说出口的话语几乎不受自己控制，他感到某种情绪冲上大脑，令他的眉头拧成一团，“……成何体统。或许我该给你个机会解释？”  
“解释？让我来解释？”白银凶鸟笑了起来，那声音和他往日听到的有所区别，但他确信那就是凶鸟的笑声——这世上没有第二个人能用笑声令他烦躁至此，“原来这竟是要我来解释的事？挺好的笑话，盖乌斯，至少比你往日的犬吠动听得多。”  
盖乌斯的脚步第一次动了，他微小的往前挪了一下，仅仅只有一下，甚至没抬起脚来。理智拉住了他的动作，于是他像是整个人震颤了一下，他强迫自己停在原地。奈尔激怒了他——如往日一样的激怒，但又与往日微妙的不太一样。  
“难道你不应该解释？”盖乌斯的鼻腔用力吸了口气，他想让自己保持理智，公平、公正，不带个人情感、不带偏见或者成见的做出判断——但不太巧，他对凶鸟几乎只有成见，“那么告诉我，谁该对此做出解释？谁该对那蒸发掉的一整座城做出解释？！”

好一个罪名。又是这个罪名。这真是一点不出她的预料。  
那双金属色的眸子颤抖着，有什么东西在她的瞳孔里动摇，伴随着某种闪烁的微光。奈尔直视着面前的男人，他说的话在今晚已经被说过许多遍，每一遍都比他说得更过分、更恶心，以至于他的话语显得平淡无奇、本不该引起她的任何反应。但或许，正因为那些蠢人的污言秽语消耗了她的理智，才令她在此刻敏感至此。寒意从她的指尖传来，在她身上撩起一片细小疙瘩，像是灾厄来临的征兆。她恍然得知，某种被决定好的终结即将降临，恐惧感在瞬间冲上大脑，耻辱与失败带来的挫折将她穿透，场面好像当年的布拉达曼特……可她的脑中很快又有另一个声音响起，那声音叫嚣着，若是注定就此结束，这一切又有什么好怕？  
奈尔的表情扭曲，她意识到有什么液体正溢出自己的眼眶，但她不肯移开视线，依旧仰面直视他。漆黑的王狼、盖乌斯•范•巴埃萨、可怜的庸人……如若连你都要躲闪，奈尔之名才是真正堕入尘埃。她知道命定之事或许再无达成之日，但唯独此名承载的光辉与荣耀，不能容庸人无止境的践踏。  
盖乌斯显然不能理解她的情绪，又或者他们从未处在同一频道上——他们总是如此。奈尔的沉默在他眼中扭曲成一种可耻的逃避，他又靠近了她一步，皮鞋触到那块地毯的边缘。等到他离她足够近，他才真正清晰的意识到，在自己到来之前这里究竟发生了什么：奈尔身上有不同的伤痕，除了那些常规的、战争与利刃留下的勋章，还有许多混乱的、导致肿胀或淤青的、来自不同人的痕迹。她身上有一种微妙的味道，还有一些液体残留，盖乌斯直至此刻才不得不承认，那正是性爱交欢后留下的体液与气味。他对这一切感到可悲又可笑。  
“告诉我，奈尔。谁该对此做出解释？还是说，这样的所作所为，就是你的解释？”  
她原是快要倒下的——经过这整晚折磨，她显然已经疲累过度，勉力撑起来的上身摇摇欲坠，但她在这一刻挣脱了身后那松垮的绳结，终是用双手保持了平衡，使自己能够继续挺起胸膛、在与盖乌斯的对视中不落下乘。盖乌斯深深的吸了口气，他告诉自己要冷静，但他仍旧没有得到对方任何像样的回应，只有这挑衅的注视。那双金属色的眼中有他看不懂的东西——他从来看不懂她——他也不打算看懂她。白银的凶鸟？那不过是一个聒噪的疯子，一个得宠忘恩的卑鄙之徒，一个……罪魁祸首。  
在盖乌斯来帝都的路上，博兹雅发生的一切多多少少传进了他的耳中，只是那时他心烦意乱，什么也没听进去。现在他倒是想起来那些消息了：卫月计划失败了，他一直觉得那东西不可理喻，米德就是因为它，才逐渐与人们疏远……而今它彻底失败了，一如他所料想的那样。可这场失败却比盖乌斯想象的更加惨烈，惨烈到他难以承受的地步。  
他们是如何描述它的？他们说，从卫月上传来的巨大能量蒸发了整个博兹雅，将一切化为乌有。……他听到这里时在想什么？他当时盲目的想着，米德定会有办法脱身，他想着，若是自己能活过皇帝的问责，定要追查博兹雅一事。……现在，他活过来了，但米德没有。博兹雅将成为帝国的耻辱，他想到这里不禁心脏缩紧，难以释怀。蒸发事件扑朔迷离，但它的负责人之一，此刻就摆在他面前。  
盖乌斯半晌说不出第二句话，他开始确信，自己无法从奈尔嘴里得到解释。对方那究竟是什么眼神？她在哭？盖乌斯可不记得她会哭。他无法理解她的行为，他从来没理解过，所以他已经能将此当作常态。就算他再怎么想，对方也会有他完全猜不到的意图，既然如此，那么何不往最坏的方面揣测？他知道，奈尔什么都做得出来。  
“对方那是什么眼神”？奈尔心中也有同样的声音响起。她盯着面前矗立的身影，往日她从未觉得盖乌斯也称得上高大。她想起了那些人站在此处时的样子，那些肮脏的垃圾围着她、践踏她、用各种各样的言语羞辱她……羞辱她是个女人。他们说她偷来了这身盔甲、偷来了这些荣誉，又对她不得不隐瞒性别一事投来恶意的垂怜……他们肆意嘲笑她的躯体，嘲笑她脆弱无力、注定失败、神智混乱、难辨局势、不识好歹……还有些什么？他们说得太多，她竟然也记不全了。盖乌斯若是想在此基础上再追加些什么，恐怕颇有难度。  
在这片沉默中，她眼中的挑衅不减。面对来解决自己的刽子手，她没有示弱的兴致：“怎么，还在犹豫？你这是什么表情，对我是个女人感到失望？那群家伙可是对此高兴得很。”  
她的嘲笑声在盖乌斯耳中扭曲，他向来无法理清她话中的逻辑，只能从中截取只言片语再重新串连，以他自己的逻辑得出结论：“我看你也为此高兴，不是么？”在那一刻，他认定这一切是她的意愿。这是何等可悲的手段？用身体来换取饶恕，这样的事……难道也是皇帝允许的？  
奈尔完完全全会错了他的意，但即便她理解了他话中所指，她也会感到同样的耻辱与愤怒：“——谁说不是？还要站在那儿么？我倒不知道，原来你还会手下留情？”

他的呼吸顿了一下，然后突然加重。“收起你那虚伪的假面吧”，她好像在这样说，或许没有真的说出来，但盖乌斯理解了她的意思——她的恶意和挑衅，这次他全然理解。  
侮辱一个加雷安女人不是他会做的事，但奈尔•范•达纳斯大抵不在此列。他的视线快速从她身上掠过，然后停在她的脸上。他接近了她、皮鞋踏上地毯，在那软糯的、肮脏的区域里留下了自己的痕迹。他骤然伸手抓住她的头发，两人之间的距离被迫拉近，王狼露出獠牙，向她发出嘶声：他的鼻尖几乎压上她的天眼，两人的呼吸混乱交织在一起。  
某一时刻，他几乎确信自己听到了她嘲讽的声音，尽管那时候他正盯着她的脸，亲眼见她嘴唇紧抿，像是在强忍痛苦。那副神情在她脸上很少见，少见到略觉违和。“我还以为，你没有痛觉也没有泪腺。……凶鸟之名，不正是如此么。”  
他发出嘲讽轻哼，那副模样只在他面对蛮族时出现过。奈尔的反应说不上抵抗，她似乎早已做好了这一切的准备，甚至坐在了地毯上。毫无疑问，这样的行为更加令盖乌斯烦躁。他的反应像是应激一样，奈尔感到有什么东西从自己脸边呼过，但没留下多大痛觉。盖乌斯到底还是做不到下手打她——他只是攥住了她的肩膀，然后强迫她倒下。  
“果然这群混蛋都是一个样”，奈尔在对方褪下衣物接近她的那一刻失神的想，“明明最终要的是她的命，却要在这之前将她羞辱个遍”。盖乌斯和他们没什么不同——他们说了她活不过今晚，所以盖乌斯必将是今晚的终结者。在她看到盖乌斯的时候，她原本以为这会是个痛快的结局，但这个念头在他进入她的那一刻彻底破碎。  
盖乌斯的手几乎攥碎她的肩膀，奈尔梗起脖子、倒吸了一口气，身下的强硬闯入让她整个人紧绷起来，但已被使用了一整晚的器官显然没有什么抗拒意识。它已经被使用得湿润、微张、甚至有体液残留充当润滑，可以轻易容纳那黑肤男人的闯入，简直像她在主动迎合。  
奈尔一瞬失神，接着又强行找回了自己的意识。她发现了一些比单纯交合更不妙的事——她的思绪已经混乱到无可救药，或许正因如此，她竟然在这过程中感到了快感。盖乌斯压在她身上，沉默得让人惊异，没有侮辱、没有谩骂、没有吼叫，全然不像之前的聒噪人们。奈尔不想看他，但不管她怎么逃，都能清晰感到他的动作——有力的、节奏适中的、正常得不像是什么强迫行为的……交合。  
这算什么？难道他不该像他那股子怪力一样，粗暴的将她撕碎？若是那样，她还能多两分理智，而此刻她却不得不压抑自己的呻吟，以免其中的尾调扬起愉悦。她的思绪断断续续，盖乌斯金色的眼藏在黑暗之中，她不知道他想做什么。她开始后悔挣脱那绳结了，现在她的双手无处安放，令她更为不安。她懒得去挣扎，毕竟她已被那些人宣告死亡将在今晚，毕竟她已被通知，达纳斯一族往后的处境将由她今晚的表现决定……但突然的自由令她无所适从。她是不是该做点什么？可她为什么要做？  
那些人在侵犯她的时候可不是这样，他们的手从不消停，伴随着毫无快感的拧和掐、抓和挠，还有直接的殴打……他们用痛觉人为制造出她的叫声，又用掌掴封住她谩骂的口。她会同时被数个人撕碎，从头皮被撕扯开始、到小腹被践踏结束。可盖乌斯的手只是停在她的肩上和腰上，他什么也不做，除了下面那稳定的、深而重的动作以外，他什么也不做。  
奈尔感到恐惧，那是和先前截然不同的恐惧。痛苦只需忍耐就好，但快感却会让她失态……这必然是这具身体的错，或许是之前那群家伙在她没意识到的时候逼她喝了什么药也说不定……尽管她努力否认，但一些过于正常的快感正从她身下蔓延上来，她的身体在紧张与放松之间徘徊，以至于她的思路越发模糊。  
高潮的到来出人意料，在那一刻，她低垂的双手终于忍不住伸向面前的男人、将他整个抱住，用以缓解快感带来的痉挛。盖乌斯的动作因此停顿了一下，奈尔在不久之后才反应过来，他的呼吸声变得更重了。那是因为她的举动？还是因为她身体的自然反应给他带来的快感？不论如何，她终于压抑不住，愉悦到失态的叫声从她口中溢出，她的手不自觉抓紧了他，直到高潮结束，她长长地、深深地吐了口气，而身下的男人仍停在原处。  
到这时，她才有空去看盖乌斯。她一睁眼就看到那张漆黑的脸，好像对方终于意识到自己所做的事情令结果适得其反。奈尔感到落在自己身上的手用力了几分，但疼痛尚在她能忍受的范围内。哪怕是她也知道，这不是个应该笑的时候，但她还是不自觉勾起了嘴角。  
疼痛在意料之中到来了。奈尔感觉自己的腰几乎被掐断，对方放弃了她上身的重量，两只手捏住她的腰腹并恶意用力，令她惊叫了半声。盖乌斯将她整个抱了起来，但着力点仅仅只有腰部与身下的链接，她的上半身失去了支撑，下身则被对方的控制着、反复撞上他依旧挺立的性器。她咬牙忍受这份疼痛，内心却想着这依旧不够上道——或许盖乌斯该和前面那些混蛋学学什么叫强奸。如果不是身下又袭来了一波微妙快感，令她不敢轻易开口，她真想挖苦他的沉默。她差点忘了这家伙不会骂人，只会自吹自擂……真是何其无趣的男人啊。  
她意识到自己的声音已经开始变调，高潮过后的接连冲击令她更加敏感、更加沉浸于这些……尽管她不愿承认，但此刻她说的任何话恐怕都会扭曲成调情。快感竟是令她闭嘴的最好方式，这一点连奈尔自己都没想到。盖乌斯在这阵沉默中发狠，等到奈尔再度被快感淹没的那一刻，他唐突的停下，然后冷笑——他没说什么，但意味不言自明——她全然乐在其中了，甚至忘了这本质算是交易、算是羞辱。她看到他的脸、接着看到他的眼，然后在那一刻，她被其中的恶意激得打了个冷颤。  
她想盖乌斯终究是盖乌斯，她原以为他的行为会在她的预料之内……但在这一刻，她丝毫没有把握。对方要做什么？这是奈尔第一次猜不透他的动向。她唐突想起他在战场上的恶名，论暴行与杀戮，王狼没有逊色给任何人……他换了个让她更难受的姿势，或者说是更深、更无处依靠、更加的……被迫迎合的姿势。奈尔对这感到恶心。快感被他强行停止、又被他再次灌来，她完全被对方所控，这种感觉极其令人不悦。但眼下的冲击与快感又令她难以分神，她在喘息中想，自己宁愿这一切是纯粹的痛苦。  
在意识模糊的时候，奈尔劝告自己，在死亡面前，这一切都毫无意义。她为什么还要在意这些？……如若命定如此，她本该接受这一切。挣扎不过是徒增笑料，她明知如此……她明知如此。  
对自我举动的不满令她在心中哽咽了一下，但她的双手依旧因不安而努力寻求攀附的机会，又或者是一些奇怪的报复，或抓或挠。这些古怪的小动作换来的是对方更具报复性的粗暴动作，奈尔在恍惚中仿佛听到了他的声音：“你本可以得到痛苦，只要你拒绝快感。……这是你自己愿意享受的，包括这一切。”  
这真是盖乌斯说得出来的话？奈尔不敢确信，她知道自己的意识已经模糊，或许只是听错了。但这句话本身恐怕没错。那群人也是这么说的，所有人都是这么说的……就算是她自己也不禁要这么想，如若她全然拒绝，那她的下面应该会无比干燥、最后被摩擦出血，届时快感会离她远去，绝不会像这样纠缠她、折磨她。她的思路刚刚清明一些，又被盖乌斯的撞击拉回现实，愉悦的叫声脱口而出，连她自己都觉得陌生。  
“皇帝让我来收拾这里，”这回她听清楚了，这就是他的声音，“或许你该庆幸来的人是我。……看起来，对你来说，这是一场相当漫长的交易。”  
当然漫长——她自嘲的想着，从那些人开始，她已经在混乱中度过了太久。她一度有过挣扎、反抗乃至将他们全部杀死在这里的想法，她自忖哪怕没有武器，也能解决那些废物；但她终究被恐惧吞噬了。正如此刻，她的呜咽接连不断的溢出，最终让她倒吸一口气，又一次来到高潮。她意识到身下的人也快到那个临界点，于是恐惧袭来了，并且发生了：他没有射在她的体内，而是抽了出来，发泄在她的脸与胸口上。  
她是被摔下来的，或者说，盖乌斯没有那么好心将她缓缓放下，于是她从半空坠落，但至少她身下是柔软的地毯。那些液体几乎呛到她，她找不到呼吸的机会，也找不到身体的平衡点。她一定在挣扎，因为她听到盖乌斯在笑。那个家伙竟有如此恶意——直到此刻，她依旧为此感到恐惧。  
奈尔多多少少能猜到他暴行的原因。如他所质问的那样，因为卫月、因为米德•南•加隆德，或许还要加上他那场战败——要不是博兹雅突如其来的消失了，她简直可以拿那场战败笑上数年。那无疑是她进一步夺得皇帝信任的好时机，她本该代替盖乌斯去那西方大陆，叫那群蛮族见识什么才是绝对的武力……可米德搞砸了一切，所有的荣誉都随着博兹雅而去了，甚至是她的命。盖乌斯结束了他的发泄，那么接下来……该是死亡到来了。

出乎意料的，他什么也没做。  
大厅里经过了一段寂静，又或许是奈尔耳中响了一阵嗡鸣。盖乌斯过于本分的收拾了自己，在她视野恢复时，他已经穿戴整齐，看起来像个站岗的士兵。她跳脱的想起他适才也没脱什么衣物，倒是现在，他脱下了一件外套。  
“……”他沉默着与她对视，奈尔讨厌被居高临下的俯瞰，但现在她什么也做不了。她的四肢还在因高潮的余韵而发抖，她很累，又莫名其妙的感到冷。盖乌斯大约是想说什么的，但最终他选择沉默。那件外套被扔了过来，落在她的身边，衣角搭在她手臂上。  
“……你？”她的声音破碎，但勉强还能辨认。盖乌斯大步离开，听到动静才顿了一下。他的语气依旧不悦：“陛下没有吩咐我做其他事。好自为之，达纳斯。”  
大厅的门被打开，然后又被关上了。奈尔闭上了眼，她感到光线到来又消逝，这里又只剩下她一人。她长长、长长的吐了口气，在那一刻，她明白了今夜折磨她的不过是一个谎言。她僵硬的躺了很久，最终伸手攥住了那件衣物。  
——看起来，她的道路还未到终结。既然如此，一切沿途的苦难都将是值得的。


End file.
